Our Love
by kuncipintu
Summary: Karena mereka tidak hanya mewariskan poster-poster dan album. Tapi mereka meninggalkan cinta dan kepercayaan. Sehingga kita mampu berkata dengan bangga, bahwa "selamanya" itu memang benar adanya. / Sebuah fic sederhana berwarna biru safir. / Tentang cinta, kepercayaan, dan kita. / probably typo(s) and miss typo(s) / ELF? / RnR, please?


**Terinspirasi dari salah satu **_**postingan **_**fp untuk Super Junior. Selain itu saya juga kepengen mencoba cara menulis baru dan dengan tokoh yang gak **_**mainstream**_**.**

**Hasilnya? Fic gaje ini, tentu saja.**

.

**A/N**

Nama tokoh utama tidak akan saya sebut, _because it depends on YOUR own name._ Jika bahasa dalam fanfic ini gaje, _just let me know~ _Pertama kali membuat tulisan dengan _point of view _yang seperti ini. Saya harap _readers _bisa mengerti maksud dari tulisan ini. _If not, just ask me~ :D_

* * *

**우리 둘의 사랑****—****Our Love**

_by_

**K**u**nc**i** P**i**nt**u

* * *

.

**K**amar bernuansa biru yang familiar itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Atau mungkin suasana hatimu yang berbeda. Entahlah, kau tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Besok hari pernikahanmu, dan itu berarti kau harus meninggalkan kamar tidurmu ini ketika kau pindah ke rumah barumu.

Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di kamar yang sama membuatmu merasa berat ketika harus meninggalkannya. Tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi, tentu saja, untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.

Kau edarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh sudut kamarmu. Menelusuri setiap jengkal kehangatan yang selalu terasa setiap kau berada di sini. Satu-satunya tempat saat kau bisa menangis tanpa ada yang tahu. Satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa bernyanyi tanpa khawatir ada yang mendengar. Satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa mengkhayalkan khayalanmu tentang dirimu dan idolamu.

Kamar yang indah. Kamarmu memang keren. Kau selalu berpikir begitu setiap kali kau mengamati ruangan ini.

Tempat tidurmu yang nyaman tertutupi oleh _bed cover _berwarna biru safir yang terlihat halus. Dindingnya yang dicat biru lembut tak pernah membuatmu bosan memandanginya. Sebuah meja belajar berwarna biru-putih terletak di dekat jendela. Tirai berwarna biru tua dengan aksen biru safir menari-nari dimainkan angin.

Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dari kamar-kamar wanita pada umumnya. Tapi kau tahu, yang membuatmu kamarmu terlihat begitu indah adalah berbagai poster yang tertempel dengan rapi. Ada banyak poster yang berbeda ukuran dan warna, tetapi yang ditampilkan adalah orang-orang yang sama. Potret sempurna dari tiga belas pria tampan dan dua pria lain di poster yang berbeda.

Satu deret album-album berjejer di meja belajarmu. Album-album berisi lagu-lagu menakjubkan yang tak pernah bosan kau dengarkan walaupun banyak yang sudah melupakannya.

Bibirmu mengulaskan senyum tipis. Di atas itu semua, satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu merasa nyaman berada di kamar ini adalah warnanya.

Biru. Biru safir.

Warna yang sejak dulu hingga saat ini—mungkin selamanya—tetap menjadi warna kesukaanmu. Warna dengan banyak makna di dalamnya. Warna yang, kau tahu, tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun. Satu warna sederhana yang menjadi pengikat beribu-ribu orang di dunia.

Kau tidak tahu mengapa kau meneteskan air mata ketika senyum itu masih mengembang di wajahmu.

* * *

**.**

**K**au mematut dirimu di depan cermin, yang menampilkan refleksi tubuhmu dengan sempurna. Ini harinya. Hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu.

Dari cermin, kau bisa melihat sesosok pria yang sangat kau cintai sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatapmu dengan lekat sambil tersenyum lembut. Tanpa menoleh, kau juga tersenyum padanya melalui cermin.

Pria itu melangkah mendekatimu. Meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kau selalu suka momen seperti ini. Momen ketika kedua mata yang selalu kau kagumi itu menatapmu penuh cinta—cinta yang selalu kau percayai kekalnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya." Lelaki yang kau cintai itu membisikkannya tepat di samping telingamu. Deru napasnya yang lembut terdengar dengan begitu jelas, menghantarkan kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang kau tahu pasti adanya.

Namun kau hanya terdiam. Senyummu adalah satu-satunya balasan atas kata-kata calon suami-mu tadi.

Sebenarnya, jauh, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau merasa bersalah padanya. Kau tahu dia mencintaimu. Kau tahu kau mencintainya. Dia menempati tempat spesial di hatimu sejak awal kalian bertemu. Tapi, dia bukan satu-satunya. Kau tahu kalau ada satu lagi tempat istimewa di hatimu yang telah dihuni oleh lima belas orang lainnya.

Ya, calon suamimu bukan satu-satunya.

* * *

**.**

**K**au melangkahkan kakimu dengan ringan sembari menggandeng lengan ayahmu yang berjalan dengan gagah di sampingmu. Bibirmu lagi-lagi mengukir senyum manis yang sengaja kau perlihatkan agar orang-orang—para undangan—tidak mengetahui degup jantungmu yang tidak normal.

Dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih gading yang membalut tubuhmu dengan sempurna, kau berjalan perlahan menuju altar, menuju masa depanmu.

Alunan piano terdengar samar-samar. Kau memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati nada yang keluar dari piano tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum. Jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

Bibirmu perlahan terbuka, menyenandungkan lagu yang senada dengan alunan piano. Lagu yang hanya kau sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

Orang-orang yang duduk di kursi undangan berbisik-bisik, menanyakan lagu apa yang saat ini sedang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah lupa, atau bahkan tidak tahu. Tapi mantan teman-temanmu di sekolah dulu hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk kecil.

_Marry U_.

Dulu, ketika remaja, kau selalu bilang pada teman-temanmu bahwa kau sangat ingin lagu itu terputar saat upacara pernikahanmu. Yang lain hanya tertawa saat itu. Menganggap bahwa impian kecil seperti itu akan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau berhasil mewujudkan satu dari berjuta impianmu yang bersangkutan dengan mereka. Dengan Super Junior.

* * *

**.**

_Her wearing a white dress  
Me wearing a tuxedo  
We walk, matching our pace  
On the moon and star, I swear  
I don't like lies, I don't like doubt  
My loving princess, stay with me  
Even as we age  
I want to go about it smiling_

_Would you marry me?  
_

* * *

**.**

**O**ur** Lov**e

**.**

* * *

**K**au tersenyum memandang rumah mungil yang dulunya adalah rumahmu—sekarang tetap rumahmu, namun tidak kau tinggali lagi. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah penuh kehangatan ini. Jika saja bukan karena kesibukanmu dan suamimu, mungkin kau dapat mengabulkan keinginan putrimu—yang meminta berkunjung ke tempat kakek-neneknya—itu sedikit lebih cepat. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya kalian sekeluarga tetap pergi kesini.

Sementara orang tuamu sedang bercengkrama bersama putri dan suamimu, kau melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam rumah. Sampai akhirnya kau menemukan pintu dari kayu tebal yang padanya bergantung tulisan : "_Forever Super Junior. Forever ELF._"

Kau tersenyum kecil ketika membaca tulisan itu. Dengan perasaan aneh yang meluap-luap, kau memutar knop pintu dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang sama persis seperti apa yang kau ingat ketika terakhir kali berada disitu.

Lantai kamarmu tidak berdebu. Sepertinya ibumu membersihkannya setiap hari. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kedua orangtuamu setelah ini.

Potret-potret sempurna para pria—yang hingga saat ini belum kau lupakan—itu masih berderet rapi. Walaupun ujung-ujung poster tersebut sudah mulai menguning. Kaset dan album di lemarimu juga masih tersusun rapi, hanya berbingkai sedikit debu di bagian paling atas—tampaknya ibumu tidak sekalipun menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, kau meraih sebuah kaset dan memutarnya. Membiarkan kaset yang mulai menguning dan tampak rapuh itu berputar dengan kecepatan tetap, menghasilkan nada-nada yang sangat kau kenal.

Bibirmu bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, melirihkan untaian kata yang begitu kau rindukan—mengingat akhir-akhir ini kau hanya mendengarkan lagu tersebut dalam frekuensi yang sangat sedikit.

Dan kau tidak tahu mengapa matamu terasa panas ketika potret seorang pria berwajah Cina yang sedang tersenyum lebar tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanmu.

Kau merindukannya. Perasaan menyesakkan yang sama besar seperti ketika dulu kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pria Cina itu pergi.

* * *

**.**

_The word "I miss you" coming right off my tongue  
I try to hold them in, but I let them out unconsciously_

_Anywhere on this Earth, my love will be yours  
If I could only be with you, then  
My love for you  
My everything would be for you  
_

* * *

**.**

"**M**ama! Disini enak, ya? Bintangnya kelihatan jelas!" putrimu satu-satunya melonjak-lonjak dengan riang di halaman depan rumah orang tuamu.

Kau hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut halusnya. Rambut yang mirip dengan rambutmu dulu.

"Kalau di rumah kita disana… Bintangnya ketutupan sama gedung, sih! Ya, 'kan, Ma?" Putrimu itu masih berceloteh dengan riang sambil berlarian mengitari halaman.

Kau melirik suamimu yang hanya terdiam sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya. Lalu kau kembali memandangi anakmu penuh sayang. Memperhatikan bagaimana putrimu menyenandungkan lagu Bintang Kecil.

Kau dulu sama seperti putrimu saat ini. Riang, gembira, dan seolah-olah hidup tanpa beban.

Hingga kau mengenal mereka. Berawal dari tiga belas pria yang saat itu kau kagumi lagunya. Lalu rasa kagummu berubah lebih besar, lebih besar, dan menjadi sangat besar.

Mereka, Super Junior, benar-benar mengubah hidupmu. Di awal rasa kagummu, kau harus menelan setiap omelan dan teguran dari orang tuamu karena nilaimu yang menurun. Lalu kau mulai mencoba melupakan mereka.

Namun entah bagaimana, kau tidak mampu melupakan mereka.

Pada akhirnya, kau bertekad untuk tidak berhenti mengagumi mereka tapi juga sekaligus tidak membuat orang tuamu kecewa. Lalu kau mulai menabung untuk membeli album, mulai menjadikan lagu-lagu mereka sebagai motivator belajarmu, menjadikan kisah hidup yang mereka bagi sebagai pelajaran hidup untukmu, membuat setiap ungkapan cinta dari mereka sebagai pupuk untuk semangatmu.

Dan niat yang baik selalu membuahkan hasil, bukan?

Karena mereka, karena Super Junior, kau tahu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Karena mereka kau merasakan pahitnya ketika ditinggalkan. Karena mereka kau merasakan rindu yang teramat besar. Karena mereka, kau belajar tentang persahabatan dan kesetiaan.

Kau berharap suatu saat nanti putrimu ini juga mampu menemukan seseorang—atau beberapa orang—yang mampu menjadikan pola hidupnya berubah jadi lebih baik. Seperti ketika kau menemukan Super Junior. Menemukan keajaiban.

Kau tersadar dari lamunan dan nostalgiamu ketika putrimu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuanmu. Kau kembali tersenyum melihatnya. Menyadari bahwa putrimu terlihat menyukai bintang, satu pikiran terlintas di benakmu.

"Mau Mama ajari lagu tentang bintang, tidak?"

* * *

**.**

_Shining star  
Brighter than the sun  
You're like the sunshine  
Your eyes give me rest when you're tired  
Shed light on my heart  
__**Promise to believe you  
**__I'll always be on your side  
I'll embrace your small shoulders with a love larger than anyone else_

_Love flies to the deepest part of the heart  
From the start and makes me warm  
The never-changing trembling  
You are…_

_Shining star  
Like a little diamond  
Makes me love  
Looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me  
Whisper to me  
"We'll always be together 'til the end of time…"  
_

* * *

**.**

O**ur **Lov**e**

**.**

* * *

**P**erlahan, kau membaringkan tubuhmu di ranjang empuk yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak kau pakai. Hanya untuk malam ini, kau sengaja meminta agar dibiarkan tidur sendiri di kamar lamamu. Membiarkan matamu menjelajah setiap sudut kamar yang kau rindukan ini. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya kau terhanyut suasana.

Samar-samar alunan musik masih terdengar dari pemutar musik yang sengaja kau setel. Dan matamu kembali panas.

Kau merindukannya. Kau merindukan mereka.

Kau merindukan saat-saat dimana kau harus menyisihkan uang jajanmu untuk membeli album mereka yang akan dirilis. Kau merindukan dirimu yang merasakan bahagia yang meluap-luap ketika akhirnya kau mendapatkan album mereka. Kau merindukan rasa geli yang menjalar tiap kali kau menonton acara yang dibintangi mereka. Kau merindukan ucapan kasih sayang dan kata-kata cinta yang selalu diserukan oleh mereka tiap kali Super Show digelar.

Saat itu, teman-temanmu bilang, kau terlalu terobsesi. Namun kau hanya tersenyum tanpa berusaha menjelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan. Bahwa ini bukan sekedar obsesi. Bukan hanya sebatas rasa kagum.

Tapi cinta. Cinta yang begitu besar, terlalu besar hingga rasanya kau tidak sanggup menampungnya sendiri tanpa memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Cinta yang juga dirasakan oleh berjuta-juta orang lain di seluruh muka bumi. Cinta yang mengikat kalian dalam satu janji. Janji untuk percaya.

Dan kau bangga. Bangga karena kau adalah satu dari sekian orang yang mampu menyimpan janji itu sampai akhir. Sampai masa dimana 'Super Junior' bukanlah nama yang paling lantang diserukan. Masa dimana Kyuhyun bukanlah _magnae_ terkeji lagi. Masa dimana tidak ada Jewels dan _myeolchi _kesayangan mereka. Masa dimana tak ada lagi suara yang seperti suara Yesung.

Masa dimana Leeteuk bukanlah Leeteuk. Yang ada hanya Park Jung Soo.

Tak ada lagi Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Tak ada Zhoumi. Tak ada Henry.

Yang ada hanyalah sisa-sisa dari apa yang mereka usahakan dan lakukan dulu. Yaitu album-album lama dan kaset yang telah menguning.

Tak ada ucapan cinta yang diumbar pada setiap kesempatan. Tak ada salam hangat yang selalu dikirim lewat apapun medianya.

Yang ada hanya kenangan tentang seberapa megah dan sempurnanya konser mereka. Hanya memori tentang semangat dan ketulusan dan persahabatan dan cinta antara kau dan mereka.

Kini mereka sudah hidup masing-masing dengan jalan yang mereka pilih masing-masing. Kau pun begitu.

Super Junior hanya tinggal nama—bagi orang-orang di luar sana. Tapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa yang ditinggalkan oleh Super Junior bukan hanya sebatas poster-poster yang hampir robek atau kaset-kaset yang menguning.

Mereka mewariskan lebih dari itu.

Hal penting yang mereka bagi dan beri secara cuma-cuma padamu dan berjuta-juta orang yang lain.

Cinta.

Cinta dan kepercayaan.

Karena dua hal itulah, kau sanggup berkata dengan lantang dan bangga : bahwa "selamanya" itu memang benar adanya.

* * *

**.**

…_the sun smiles, the moon smiles.  
It's like they're watching our love._

_The capacity of our love  
Inside your eyes  
The capacity of your love  
My love overflows inside you_

_Feel it with your heart  
How much I'm in your heart  
Speak with those lips  
For a long while  
Saying that you've come to love me…_

* * *

_"Super Junior is like school you can't graduate from. Kau menghabiskan masa remaja-mu bersama mereka. Mereka mengiringimu di masa dua puluh tahun kehidupanmu. Mereka ada di sampingmu ketika kau memasuki usia 30-an. Dan mereka masih ada disana, menjadi guru, sahabat, dan cintamu hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian."  
_

**_"Kau tidak perlu menjadi ELF dari awal, kau hanya butuh bersama kami sampai akhir."_**

* * *

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

**a/n : **Holaaaa~~ saya balik lagi dengan satu fic gaje lagi. Ini fanfic percobaan, setelah saya baru belajar serius tentang POV, saya malah jadi tertarik untuk bikin sesuatu dengan POV kedua. Dan, ugh, sulit, Bung. XD

Jika ada yang berasa aneh dengan tata bahasa di fic ini, _just let me know, dear~ _Saya akan sebisa mungkin memperbaikinya. Semua saran dan kritik dan masukan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka (:

Dan, saya akan mulai curhat gaje saya, pemirsah~ :D

_Try out _Kabupaten yang kedua sudah selesai dilaksanakan minggu lalu~ Dan coba tebak, ulalla, nilai IPA saya masih tetep bercokol di angka 7! :') Haha. Miris banget deh, nasib saya. Dan setelah tahu kalau banyak nilai yang malah turun, bukannya belajar, saya malah melampiaskan stress dengan bikin fanfic gaje begini!

Tolong maklumi kelabilan saya, _ne, readers~ _Karena ini hanya pelampiasan galau, jadinya ya… begini doang. Bukan berarti saya bikinnya setengah-setengah, loh. Waks.

Ah, _thanks to __my everlasting soulmate, _**Dudung**, yang sudah mau nemenin saya begadang dan nyelesaiin fic ini sampe jam 3. Haha. _You rock, dude! _:D

_Ja, __**your concrit, comments and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please? **_**X3**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Marry U, Lovely Day, Shining Star, _dan_ Our Love © _**Super Junior**


End file.
